


Secrets and revelations

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [19]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: There is a time when kits start to do things they shouldn´t, but did it anyway...
Series: Familylife [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Secrets and revelations

# Secrets and revelations

Dwight was really excited!  
It was the first day of the new year and now he had a bag with a very special treasure in his backpack.  
But he wasn´t sure if it would be a wise idea to go back home.  
His dad´s nose could be a pain in the ass sometimes…

Luckily there was an alternative.  
Usually they would go there together, but she had permitted him to go there without her if he needed it.  
With a smile his paw went to the pendant around his neck.  
He still couldn´t believe that she gave it to him of all mammals…

When he entered the house, he was startled that not only his own parents at home were already up but he saw the panther already standing in the kitchen and preparing food here too.  
Without turning around he spoke up to his guest.  
“Good morning Dwight. You want something to eat?”  
“No thanks. I already ate something at home.  
I´ll be up and going through something.”  
“Ok. I´ll tell Felicitas and when she ate some breakfast she can come to you.”  
“Thank you.”  
To see her dad in the kitchen wasn´t something unusual, but he didn´t get how some adults seem to need no sleep…  
Especially since last night was indeed a long night.  
He got the stairs up and left the house through a door to stand in front of the bark of the tree, where the ladder rungs led up to Felicitas´ sanctuary.  
Her treehouse some distance above him.

It was a strange feeling to walk around without her pendant, but she felt it was the right thing to do.  
What wasn´t strange was the sight when she entered the kitchen:  
Her dad stood there and was preparing a fair amount of food for her mom, while there stood some at the side for her.  
When she took her breakfast he bend down and licked over her head like so often.  
“Good morning my little angel.”  
“Good morning dad.”  
She sat down at the table and began to eat while watching him.  
“Mom still upstairs?”  
“Yes. Last night was nice, but it took it´s toll on her. But I don´t think that will be a big problem for you.”  
“Why?”  
“Dwight came not that long ago and had gone up. I told him you can follow him, when you have eaten.”  
“Why didn´t you say that directly?”  
It didn´t take her long and she had gobbled down the food. She put the dirty dishes away and in less than a minute she left the kitchen followed by laughter.

Felicitas practically flew up the tree to her treehouse and when she entered it through the hatch, Dwight was at the table, where they usually hold their lessons and seemed somewhat…  
caught.  
“I didn´t expect you so early.”  
“Uh… When I woke up, mom and dad were already up and I couldn´t sleep anymore… You know…”  
With that he lowered his ears a bit before letting them rise again.  
She had to laugh.  
“So you came here to finish your sleep?”  
“Uh… No. I can´t sleep anymore. But maybe just a bit of comfortable and lazy silence?”  
Felicitas put her paws on the low table and leaned over it till her nose almost touched his.  
“Lair. You and lazy? Don´t make me laugh.”  
It wasn´t hard for the panthress to see the red below his fur and how his eyes went down against his will.  
Dwight was leaned back and so it needed only a little push by her tail and he felt onto his back.  
Even before he touched the floor, Felicitas looked down and saw something below the workbook on the table.  
She pulled it out and she didn´t even have to look at him directly to see how he got red enough to put a fox to shame.  
“Playbun?”  
Felicitas looked at him.  
“You know that minors aren´t allowed to have something like that?”  
“It´s from a friend!  
I´ll bring it back to him right now, but please, don´t tell anyone!”  
Was Dwight deep red only a second ago, now he went pale when he saw the devilish grin with her fangs laying on her lower lip.  
“Under one condition.”  
“Yes! I´ll do it!”  
“You don´t know what it is yet.”  
“Don´t care. If you don´t tell anyone I´ll do it.”  
“I want to take a look too.”  
It was as if Dwight´s heart was beating a million times per second, but now comes to a screeching stop.  
“What?”  
“We take a look together.”  
She holds up the shiny magazine.  
“We take a look together and you´ll answer my questions, when some come up.”

He was confused about how he should feel.  
Humiliated?  
Scared?  
Excited?  
Relieved?  
Everything at once?  
Whatever it was, now he sat side by side with his best friend, who happened to be a female and in front of them laid a dirty magazine. And they are about to browse it together!

The titledoe had very bright fur and her bikini let him see very much fur and the rest of her athletic body was openly displayed.  
“So… what is usually seen as attractive for bunnies?”  
“… There are multiple things such as long ears or a bright fur. An athletic body, especially taut legs. A fluffy tail is a nice view too.”

A part of him was shocked how easy it felt for him to say these things. Maybe because some of this is obvious?  
“In other words: That is the doe of your dreams?”  
“… Strangely not. She´s good looking but…”  
Dwight shrugged his shoulders.  
“… I don´t know… not my thing?”  
“Then let´s see, if we found one who´s… ‘your thing’!”  
It wasn´t like he had a choice as Felicitas turned the pages and the next one didn´t even wear her bikini-top.  
His eyes were a bit wider than with the one on the front, but despite that it didn´t seem to get much more attention.

Both couldn´t deny, that those does are very attractive, but his reactions were rather evenly… until…

Dwight turned one page very quickly. She did notice it, but didn´t say anything about it... for now.  
Then was the moment they turned the last page and he wanted to put the magazine away, but Felicitas had other plans.  
He felt something on his right shoulder and when he turned his head to look at it, he saw the tip of Felicitas´ long tail. The following second he heard, how the magazine was reopened and he froze, when he saw her again.

It was a double-page filled almost with only one single image:  
The picture was taken from below the surface of a pool, showing a naked doe stretched out in the water.  
Her very athletic body was highlightened due to the sun at the sky being behind her body. The contrast was even stronger because her fur wasn´t white or light grey like most, but very dark… practically black.  
Other images are at the corners on the pages, showing her laying on a lounger, midair after a jump from the tower and coming out of the pool.

Felicitas had put her paws on his upper-arms to prevent him from closing the magazine. And even without the hearing of her friend, it was easy to hear how his heartbeat speeded up.  
“I guess she´s more… ‘your thing’?”  
“Uh… NO! I mean… She have rather short ears and around the chest she is rather big. Not exactly what is considered attractive in does. And look at those blue eyes I don´t even like blue very much!”  
Despite his protests, he couldn´t avert his eyes from her and so he only noticed how Felicitas leaned over to him when he felt her warm breath in his ear.  
“Lair.”  
“No!”  
“I can prove it.”  
With that he felt the tip of Felicitas´ tail on his nose, pushing it down until he was met with the extremely embarrassing sight of a massive tent in his pants.  
“Ugh…”  
“I have heard a cold shower shall help. I would say you should try it.”

Dwight was very grateful that she didn´t bring it up again, after he took a shower that cold he wondered, why he wasn´t hit by ice-cubes…  
Luckily it did work and after what felt like hours he was even able to look in her direction again without the feeling to melt.

After Dwight had left Felicitas did go into the kitchen for a snack.  
She found something and when she entered the livingroom munching on the small strip of fish her parents were sitting on the couch with a strange gleam in their eyes and grinning into her direction.  
“Darling, I got appetite for some chicken. Would you be so sweet and get me some?”  
“We are out of it, so I´ll have to buy some.”  
With a knowing grin he looked at his daughter before his gaze back to his mate.  
“It will take around 30 minutes.”  
“Good.”

When he left the room he ruffled her headfur in passing.  
“Felicitas, come here.”  
Cathleen patted the couch next to her.  
She wasn´t entirely sure, if the ‘girl-talk’ that means, was a good or a bad sign, but she will know soon enough.  
Like usual Felicitas put her paws on her mother’s belly to feel her future siblings move below the skin.  
The panthress put her arm around her daughter and pulled her close before she licked a few times in a soothing motion through her headfur.  
“You should know… As a mother you develop a… ‘Sixth sense’ for certain events.”  
“Yes?”  
“It´s not like once, that we were hit by our heat on a fix time, dictated by nature. So the first heat can be rather surprising. That´s different for every female, so we can´t predict when it happens to us.  
But one thing is for sure: It will be intense!  
In most cases, it´s the most intense heat we´ll ever feel, because the body didn´t know it.”  
“Was yours with dad?”  
“Sadly not.  
But I was lucky.”  
“Why?”  
“How fast someone reacted to the new and unfamiliar hormones in our bodies is not really predictable.  
One of my friends had felt it almost two whole days before the point of needing the mating and could prepare.  
She could go the whole set: Fine dinner, intensive visit to the bath to make her as beautiful as possible, her boyfriend could prepare with a good rest and time to get as hot as he could…

The other extreme was a girl from another class.  
She was shopping and it hit her… hard! She was in the changing-room of a store and couldn´t do anything but grab the clerk who wanted to ask if everything was fine and practically teared his clothes to get what she needed.  
Not her fondest memory.”  
“And how was yours?”  
“Rather fast too but at least I was just watching a movie with a friend at home.  
I was cuddled at his side and at some point some the lines of the actors became lewd.  
Then some more.  
At the point where almost every second word they said were lewd in my mind, the realization came that it was my heat and a few moments later, a minute max, I purred like crazy and took off his clothes to have my way with him.”  
Cathleen looked down and saw the slightly sadden look in her eyes.  
“But as intense as it is, it´s nothing compared to the feeling when that…”  
She let glide a claw over Felicitas´ head, down her neck and stopped on her chest.  
“… is involved…”

The finger glided a bit to the middle of her chest.  
“You´ll know when it´s involved. Like you knew who earned that. It´s Dwight, right?”  
Felicitas lowered her head a bit and thought of all the times her mother told her about the importance of her first fang.  
After that she thought of all those times where they relayed on each other… The good and the terrifying times. It seemed odd how much they had already gone through in just the few years since she met Dwight for the first time on the day Mick became his official dad.  
“Yes. I just knew… If he didn´t deserve it, nobody would.”

Cathleen wrapped her arms and her tail around her daughter, and licked a few times slowly over her head.  
“You´ve chosen well.”

Somehow he asked himself what the consequences of this day would be. A part of him scolds himself for not risking it to read the magazine at home, even if his dad may had been able to smell his arousal.

“Everything ok? It´s been a while since you were that down…”  
The worried voice of his dad teared him away from his thoughts.  
And when Dwight looked to him, his expression showed not only worry, but a good portion surprise.  
Maybe he should simply accept his fate and ask him, what he should do?  
It couldn´t be more humiliating than what he had done.  
So he went to the table and took a seat.  
“Dad… Have you ever done something so stupid, that you are sure, someone would ever want to have anything to do with you?”  
Mick tried to read his son, but he wasn´t sure how he should interpret what he saw.  
“I have done multiple things I would have liked to go different, but in the end they brought me to the place I´m now. I have my own Tavern, a lovely mate I could finally propose to and a son I´m proud of.”  
“You are proud of me?”  
“Of course.”  
“But I haven´t told you what I´ve done.”  
“Whatever you have done. I will be nothing compared to this achievement.”  
With that he taps his claw against the pendant around Dwight´s neck.  
“You know about it?”  
“Yes. Shevron told me once about it, when he carried Cathleen’s fang for an anniversary and I asked him about it.”  
“Huh? He had her mom´s fang?”  
Now it was on Mick to be confused.  
“What exactly do you know about it?”  
“Those pendants are important to a panthress.”  
“And further?”  
“That…”

Dwight tried to remember…  
“… we came that far, but we went for a snack and it didn´t come up again. Why?”  
“Oh my…”  
He put his paw on his snout and tried to suppress a snicker.  
“Ok. Let´s see, if I can get it together again…  
The origin of the fang-tradition is old. Very old.  
It is from a time when we just started to be aware of ourselves.  
When we began to be more than just instinct-driven animals… savages.  
At those times, when a panthress wasn´t able to hunt due to injury or something like that, it was a good way for a male to prove he would be able to provide food and defend her.  
She had to trust him with her life in the purest sense of the word.  
One of the worst kind of injuries was when she lost her fangs since she needed them to survive.  
So the fang of a panthress became the most significant emblem of trust a panthress could give.  
There were those really barbaric times, for young panthresses when their fangs were pulled out by force and given to males as sign of possession, but gladly those times were very long ago.  
Later it became tradition to keep the first lost fang and give it to someone who earned their unconditional trust. It shall be almost impossible for him to lose it again. However, that sounds more like wishful thinking than reality in most cases.  
But I have no doubt that you are one of those who would never ever even think about betraying that trust by choice.”

Dwight´s paw came up to his neck and lifted the pendant while he looked down on it with an expression full of awe and shock.  
“I… I… I have to go.”  
With that he run to his room and slammed it shut behind him.

With a proud smile he looked into the direction of his son´s room, until a hoof was put on his shoulder.  
“Nice story, but something tells me you haven´t told him everything.”  
He tried to smile innocently at his mate, but her expression didn´t falter.  
“I´m hearing.”  
“Ok… There is something he mentioned…”  
“Yes?”  
“It´s not like a rule or anything that have to happen…”  
“Mick!”  
He murmured something and Bo put enough pressure on his shoulder that he whined.  
“… In around 80 to 90% of the cases they end up as… mates.”  
It seemed the time had frozen, while Bo didn´t move a single muscle.  
“Mates?  
Like ‘mates-who-love-each-other’?  
Like ‘mates-who-marry’?  
Like ‘mates-who-will-start-a-family’?”  
“Exactly…”  
“… wow!”

The sun was shining and warming his fur in a very pleasant way. The young buck stood in an unknown area. A pool with countless deck-chairs surrounding him and the water was crystal-clear, almost as if it wouldn´t be there.  
A situation he found strange, but nice at the same time.  
He got to the edge of the pool and let his paws glide into it… It was heavenly.  
Dwight closed his eyes to enjoy this unexpected pleasure only for his ears to hear the sound of a springboard and when he opened his eyes again he could only see a shadow enter the water.  
It took him only a few seconds to recognize the form as that of a doe. A black doe.  
His vision was fixed on her how she got back to the surface and from there to the ladder at his side, he hadn´t noticed earlier.  
Her paws grabbed the sides of the ladder and pulled her up.  
The doe´s wet fur let him see every curve of her body, her rather short ears, her above average endowed chest, the taut belly and the strong legs.  
He thought he forgot how to breathe, when he looked up and she slowly opened her eyes…  
Showing an incredible shade of purple…

Dwight´s eyes shot wide open, the sun shining through his window didn´t bother him much since his thoughts were still by the very vivid, but fast vanishing dream.  
He tried to hold onto it but only the image of perfectly black fur stayed.  
After some deep breaths he noticed something…  
A quick look below the blanket confirmed the very obvious and almost painful effect the dream had…


End file.
